plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 September 2016
12:18 Well. it seems chat is pretty much dead again. Nothing new for me though. 12:24 So, since this wikia has been having alot of problems lately, I've thought about the idea of creating a thread where people can discuss and tell what are the problems and what needs to be improved on it. But I decided to not do it. 12:27 Drama started when Zambie joined. 12:28 Explain, i'm not a regular here 12:29 A regular what. 12:29 in this chat. 12:31 @EAM You're so lucky 12:31 You missed Max and Carp's drama (oh) 12:33 Max who? 12:38 Maxstories 12:58 back 12:58 hive 12:59 Every time i look at repeater's profile pic 12:59 I think of a cat lenny face 01:00 oh boy 01:01 I just noticed chat is dead 01:48 hi 02:06 hive Pinkie pie 02:07 Hi Peater Pan 02:12 Dead chat. 02:12 (deadly) 02:14 (starfruit) 02:18 Hello! o/ 02:19 (curious) 01:48 hi 02:05 o/ 02:06 hive Pinkie pie 02:07 Hi Peater Pan 02:12 Dead chat. 02:12 (deadly) 02:14 (starfruit) 02:18 Hello! o/ 02:19 (curious) 02:21 Beaunas noches! 02:54 Hola... (Ded) 02:05 o/ 02:06 hive Pinkie pie 02:07 Hi Peater Pan 02:12 Dead chat. 02:12 (deadly) 02:14 (starfruit) 02:18 Hello! o/ 02:19 (curious) 02:21 Beaunas noches! 02:54 Hola... (Ded) 03:31 hive camwood 03:31 Heya 03:31 God it's so inactive right now 03:31 Like 03:31 Even moreso than usual 03:32 I blame the Discord chat 03:32 Tets 03:33 *Test 03:35 Seriously 03:35 There's like NOBODY here 03:36 Probably since they're all at Discord 03:32 I blame the Discord chat 03:32 Tets 03:33 *Test 03:35 Seriously 03:35 There's like NOBODY here 03:36 Probably since they're all at Discord 03:31 Heya 03:31 God it's so inactive right now 03:31 Like 03:31 Even moreso than usual 03:32 I blame the Discord chat 03:32 Tets 03:33 *Test 03:35 Seriously 03:35 There's like NOBODY here 03:36 Probably since they're all at Discord 07:51 hi! 07:56 Hi! 07:56 Ded hmm... 07:58 Thread:734711 07:59 k 07:59 But please let me increase my mainspace edits first 08:00 It's a discussion not a promotion. 08:00 k 08:00 bigBut let me get more mainspace edits ok? 08:00 OK. 08:02 (hi!) Pony 08:02 Hive 08:03 You really should chage your name to Iamaponyyay, Iamarepeater 08:03 Nitro said that he would be here 08:14 Oh he's back 08:15 Nitro still isn't here 08:15 Please answer me! 08:15 Who is Nitro? 08:15 Nitromian 08:15 Oh... 08:15 k 08:16 I though it was Nitro Fun from Monstercat 08:28 ded 10:38 Oh. I forgot to watch the last episode. 10:38 I want to watch it right now, but I'll rather talk with you guys. 10:39 I brb because dinner raid 10:39 I even left PvZH behind to watch it 10:39 K 10:39 @AWB Dinner Raid 10:39 I got Soul Patch in PvZH today (cool) 10:39 New mini-game on Nitendo confrmed 10:39 Wow, u are so lucky 10:39 Hi 10:39 Hey there! 10:39 10:40 ... 10:40 Alright. (sad) 10:40 LOL, u killed ze chat 10:40 R.I.P Chat 10:41 I think everyone's AFK except us. 10:41 Bai, AFK, watching Episode 6 now 10:41 The afk dance 10:41 See ya. 10:41 I'll go AFK too. 10:41 AFK 10:42 You are not >:) 10:44 Sorry, I don't know how change status. 10:47 Oh wait he did it :p 10:47 Dinner still not there and still hungry. 10:47 Awikiboy521 10:47 Why did you call me lucky element? 10:47 @SG101 10:47 See that AFK button once you enabled "ChatHacks"? 10:48 Pretty much, an element 10:48 Shit i'm bad at chemistry 10:48 Real gone, for now 10:48 (bye) 10:48 Bi 10:49 Bye 10:51 @PL 10:51 Jack gave him justice that he deserved. 10:51 test 10:51 Hive Insert 10:56 Sup^15 10:56 And brb, dinner now. 10:56 Hi. 10:56 Oh, you're repromoted. Welcome back, Protanly . 11:00 Hi. 11:02 Ah yes. :P 11:03 eating dinner 11:03 Not that I had any problems being demoted while at my summer job 11:03 Keeps me safe if anyone so happened to want to harm the wiki 11:03 and wanted to try hacking my account :P 11:04 Best new staff bio tho: Protanly is a Moderator on the wiki. He spends 98% of his time in the shower having deep thoughts and contemplating the universe, and the other 2% washing and rinsing his body 11:06 ok 11:09 Heya guyz \o o/ 11:10 Ugh 11:10 Heya 11:10 Oh! 11:10 I just realised that.... 11:10 I had chat on 11:10 Pokemon Go 1.7 be like 11:10 All along 11:10 Me: I can finally walk around with Kabuto so that I can get enough candy to evolve 11:10 * Proceeds to find a Kabuto nest immediately after * 11:10 Oh cool! 11:11 You play Pokemon Go too! 11:11 What level 11:11 What, I am unafk??? 11:11 16 right now 11:11 and at 15000/20000 exp for level 17 11:11 ish 11:11 A little bit higher than 15k exp I believe 11:11 Nice! 11:11 I'm level 19. 11:11 I'm really making that push for 20 11:11 Because I want Ultra Balls :P 11:11 Same! 11:12 Do you have a dragonite? 11:12 I hack. 11:12 I have a dragonair and quite a few dratinini tho 11:12 But I do have an aerodactyl, 2 lapras, a porygon 11:13 and almost got myself a snorlax.. but he ran away xD 11:13 HOW ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE POKEMON SO GOOD 11:14 I got myself a 4k Vaporeon. 11:14 For some reason, the web version of PVZO is playing the ballad Jam 11:16 How? 11:16 I find them 2016 09 14